


One night

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: Mel attends a party one night.





	One night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Mandeville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/gifts).



Mel walked into the room. It was loud. The music was blaring from the corner of the room. The smell of beer reached Mel’s nose, and caused her to wrinkle it in disgust. Mel didn’t drink. She adjusted her hot pink top. Mel didn’t normally wear clothes that weren’t black, but tonight was a special occasion. She smiled to herself, she knew Henry would be here tonight. She’d overheard some of the other girls talking about it. Mel scanned the room, searching for the tall, slight young man. Finally, she found him. He was standing outside, nursing a beer. His hair flopped over his left eye, giving him a slightly messy appearance. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Mel felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him. Since that first day of college, when she met him, she’d felt those same butterflies. Mel made her way across the room, reaching the glass sliding door. 

There she stopped. Henry wasn’t alone. A young, blonde woman leaned against the railing the wrapped around the porch. She appeared to be talking angrily at Henry. Mel stepped back so they wouldn’t see her.   
“Summer. Why don’t you just go home?” Henry said, wearily.   
“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Mel assumed the blonde woman was Summer.  
“Well, yes I would.”   
“What?” Summer screeched.   
“Look, Summer. This... Us... It’s not working out. We need to just break up now.”   
Summer tried to speak, but apparently was unable to say anything as she was so shocked.   
“Fine. I’ll go then. Good luck finding someone as awesome as me.”

Though Mel thought Summer was a little over the top, she had to give her props for not losing self-esteem over this. It takes a strong woman to be like that.   
Then the door slid open. Mel jumped out of the way, attempting to appear as though she hadn’t been listening in on a private conversation.   
Summer stormed through the throngs of people milling around. Mel turned and looked. Henry was still standing outside by himself. Mel decided to take a chance. 

She went outside.   
“It’s a bit stuffy in there, isn’t it?” She asked.  
Henry looked up blankly. “Oh. Yes it is.” He took a swing of his beer.   
“I don’t mean to pry but was that your girlfriend?”   
“Ex. My ex-girlfriend now.” Henry muttered. He looked at Mel for the first time since they’d started talking. He remembered her from one of his classes. She looked cute, wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, and a hot pink top. Her hair, shades of pink and back hung around her face, slightly curled at the ends.   
“Oh right. Sorry.” Mel said.   
“That’s ok. It was about time it ended anyway.” 

Mel was pretty excited. This was the most she and Henry had talked. And now he was single! She could hardly believe her luck.   
“So…. How’re your classes going?” Mel asked.   
Henry smiled sheepishly, “not well. I’m cutting a lot of them.”   
Mel was intrigued by this. She’d never really cut class. She actually enjoyed showing up and learning something.   
“Really? I’ve never done that.” She admitted, before running her fingers through her hair – That was flirting, wasn’t it? Henry smiled that crooked smile, the one that got Mel all weak in the knees.  
“You should sometime. Maybe I’ll show you the ropes to cutting class.”   
“I’d like that.” She attempted what she hoped was an alluring smile. It seemed to have worked for Henry kept talking to her all night long. 

Mel went home feeling like she was walking on clouds. Nothing, no one could have annoyed Mel that evening. She didn’t even change into her pyjamas, instead just haphazardly wiping her makeup with a hot towel and getting into bed. She barely slept, just looking up at the stars in the sky. All her dreams had come true tonight.   
The next day, Mel got dressed in a hurry, for she had overslept, and was nearly missing her morning class – yes she’d been silly to sign up for a nine am lecture but oh well – and didn’t notice Henry until she’d banged smack into him.

“Whoa there.” Henry said, putting his hands on Mel’s shoulders. “In a hurry?”   
“Yes! I’m late!” Mel said.  
“Or are you early for cutting class?”   
“Oh… really? Now?”   
“Do you need to go to this class?”  
Mel thought about that. She was pretty much up to date with the class. Missing one lecture couldn’t hurt.  
“No. I don’t. I guess.”   
Henry held out a hand. “Then let’s go.” Mel followed Henry to a small park on campus she hadn’t even noticed.

“I’d like to come here and think.” Henry smiled as he laid down on the grass. Mel laid next to him, feeling the heat from his body radiating close to hers. They spent an hour watching the clouds and pointing out shapes in them.   
“That one is a dog! My dog, Parker.” Mel said pointing to a fluffy could.  
“Ok well that one is a grave like the ones at my great-uncle’s house.”   
“Your great-uncle has graves?”   
“A whole graveyard actually.”   
“Um. That’s so cool.”   
“I’ll show it to you sometime.”   
Mel internally squealed at the casualness of that mention. “I’d like that.” She turned to Henry to see his face better. His eyes were closed now. She could see a faint scar running from his forehead to under his right eye. She wondered how he got that. She also noticed a snake tattoo and wondered the story behind that choice. Maybe one day Henry would tell her. Henry slowly opened his eyes to see Mel’s face quietly watching him. 

“You know, you’re beautiful right?” Henry whispered. Mel shook her head.   
“No, that’s not true.” Henry reached up and touched Mel’s face gently.  
“It is. I noticed you on the first day. You look like yourself, not like anyone else here. I’ve heard you in class – You’re smart and funny. And seeing you late night, I’ll be honest, you looked sexy as hell.”   
Mel blushed at these compliments. Henry slowly kissed Mel, taking Mel away from the campus and up into the skies above them. They parted much to Mel’s disappointment.   
“So… I showed you how to cut class.”   
Mel laughed. “Yeah, it was very enlightening!”   
“Maybe tomorrow night, I could take you to a show.”   
“Really? Like a date?”   
Henry chuckled. “Yeah, like a date.”


End file.
